


In Dreams

by vonderbarr



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon-Typical Memory Loss, Flash Fiction, Gen, Post-Canon, brief mention of richie's comedy partner, miniseries canon compliant, the one that's just eddie with a mustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonderbarr/pseuds/vonderbarr
Summary: There are people that Richie Tozier can only remember in dreams.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	In Dreams

Sometimes he looks at his partner with his blond curls and doe eyes and expects him to pull an inhaler out of his pocket, but it's a pack of cigarettes and that's wrong because Eddie doesn't smoke.

But who the hell is Eddie?

He thinks he knows when he dreams. When he wakes up screaming or crying out with tears on his face and he thinks Eddie! or Stan!

But who the hell is Stanley?

The accountant he runs into sometimes, the one that works for his agent with the serious eyes and the Superman curl. He called him Stan on accident and the man was nice because he's a celebrity and can't be expected to remember everyone, but no, no, he says, I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone?

It sounds like a question and maybe it is.

He's been this way since last summer.

Since he disappeared for 3 days with no memory of where he went and what he did and why he left. It's too similar to the terrifying blank space in his memory, that foggy feeling he gets when he tries to remember his childhood.

When he's awake he can't remember, but he thinks that maybe, he knows when he dreams. When he dreams he remembers and he knows exactly who they are. When he dreams he knows exactly who they are and how much they all mean to him. Maybe he remembers a little more each time he wakes up.

Maybe one day he'll remember it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick flash fiction I wrote for my tumblr. You should come visit me and my unrelated interests at [vonderbarr](https://vonderbarr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
